Summernights Dream
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Well its about Xani.He did survive the stunt he pulled on Telos.And now he has other problems...


Titel: Summernights dream  
Autor: Noemi Tenshi  
Genre: Romance, Angst (?)  
Part: 1?

Disclaimer: I don't own Xanatos or Star Wars or something I don't own… .  
Warnings: This is my second Star Wars Story, my second story I write in English and the first SW Story in English. So spelling mistakes and grammatical mistakes are preprogrammed... . And I don't have a beta (hint, hint)  
Information: Xanatos did survive the thing on Telos ( he was really dumb to do something like that -.-) and is now on Naboo...

Chapter one - Giasou Malaka!

The dark, tall man left the high building with a small smile on his lips. The negotiation did go very well and they came faster to an understanding than expected. So he had the rest of the day free.

As he made his way to the hotel he resided, he saw a nice little café on his right sight between two taller buildings. It was named 'summernights dream'.

Normally he was not someone who did something impulsive but as he had nothing to do he decided to drink a cup of coffee. He choose a table in the corner on the outside of the café so that he could easily watch the whole café and the street. Sonn after he sat down came a young woman to him. The waitress.

"You desire, sir?" she asked uncertain. Surely she didn't do this job for very long. "Just a cup of coffe, please" the man said polite but dismissivly. She nodded and left for the inside. He leaned back and watched the people, who hurried the street up and down.

These close-minded people, who only had their meaningless existence and knew nothing of things that really matter. Knew nothing of the force and its ways. The ways that were so tortuous but oh, so clear. They knew nothing of this. And they were nothing.

But alas, they lived as though they were.

Soft footsteps caught his attention. The waitress had returned with his desired cup of coffee. She put it gently on the table. "One cup of coffe for you, sir" she said and glanced at him uneasily. He had something dark on him and his glance troubled her.

He raised an eyebrow and murmured a "thanks" after she quickly looked away and left again. He smirked as he was used to geting stared at because of his good looks.

A tall, slender body, a handsome face with a little imperfection in form of a fading scar of a broken circle that really wasn't an imperfection at all. Two piercing blue eyes and black shoulder-length hair which hang loose in his face.

But he didn't want to get stared at at the moment. He took the cup and nipped at the hot drink. And watched the street.

An equally young woman as the waitress came running down the street and stormed in the café. Her long, red-shimmering hair flowing behind her.

"Lyn! Lyn you wont believe what just happened!" she shouted. The waitress who served him came out.  
"Katja, please. Be quiet. You disturb the guests" Katja looked sheepishly.  
"Sorry. But that's just... awww!" she squieled, "I am in the service of the palast! - That's an awful lot of money I earn there!"  
"Wow, that's great" Lyn said sarcastically, "Now be quiet"

"Lyn! Get back to work! I don't pay you for babbling with your friend!"  
"Ok, ok" Lyn said, "Katja, sit down for a bit. I've almost finished" The she vanished in the inside.

Katja looked over the tables and saw a pair icy blue eyes fixed on her. She went to the corner and flopped in the chair besides the man.  
"Hey you" the woman greeted. The man furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm Katja Bacharidou, you?"  
"Xanatos" he said, unwillingness clearly in his voice.  
"What are you doing here?" She didn't seem to understand 'subtle' hints.  
"None business of yours!" he answered stiff.

Katja took the spoon off the table and started to poking him on the cheek.  
"Stop harassing the guests!" shrieked Lyn horrified.  
"Don't be so mean, Lyn"  
"Out! Now!" Lyn hissed, her normally gently brown eyes glistering with fury.  
"Ok..." Katja said, jumping to her feet an leaving.

"I'm so sorry sir" the waitress than said to Xanatos and inclined her head so that her brown hair hid her eyes, "She is impossible. I'm sorrry" Xanatos studied her and curled his lips to a sneer.

"I'm leaving" he announced and left the money for the coffee on the table.  
A man looking more an animal than a human being stamped out of the café an barked:  
"What did your stupid friend do thi time? I told you to not bring her along if she can't control herself!"

"I'm sorry" Lyn whispered and hurried to clean up the table.

Xanatos now didn't catch the rest of the conversation (if there was one) for he was too far away.

That was the first chapter.  
I admit, it's really short... .  
Well just tell me what you think (or not).


End file.
